The arrowverse Games
by zar1t0maz
Summary: Kara, Oliver, Barry, and Sara have to save the rebellion. How? By helping a young girl named Katniss win the Hunger Games. Category is Flash, but you should watch all shows to read this.
1. Chapter 1

" So this evil dude is President Snow? " asked Kara.

" Yup." nodded Cisco. " He made something called the Hunger Games, which is where 24 kids, between the ages of 12-18 fight to the death. The last one standing wins, and gets to live happily ever after. "

" Ok then." said Kara.

" So what are we supposed to do? " asked Barry.

" Fight these kids?" asked Sara.

" No. Not exactly. You're supposed to aid a young girl named Katniss Everdeen a girl from District 12, to win the games. We're only going to need a few of you, maybe 4 or 5? " replied Cisco.

" Ok Sara and Oliver, you guys are going to be from District 6. Your industry is lumber." said Felicity.

" Barry you'll be from District 7. Same to you Kara. " Cisco said. " You guys specialize in transportation, so that's what you'll be expected to do. "

"Ok. But slight issue. We're grown adults, not teenagers. " Oliver pointed out.

" Yeah. We figured that out." said Felicity. " By the way, Cisco and I will be going as Gamemakers, people who design the games. "

" Behold, the De-ager! You simply tap in an age, and it'll do it's magic!" Cisco stated.

" How old are we turning?" asked Kara.

" Oliver, you're going to be, and are 18 years old. Barry, you'll be 17 years old, and Kara 16 years old. Sara, you're going to be 14. " Felicity told them.

" Yeah. You said there can only be one winner, and that's Katniss. Do we have to die?" Sara asked.

" We made an auto outer, to get you back to us. In the ga mes, it will appear as you ate poisonous berries. " said Cisco.

" Just make sure Katniss wins, and she's got it from there. " Felicity said.

" And why us?" asked Kara. "I do not want to see kids die. "

Sara said defiantly, . " These Hunger Games are stupid. Can we kill this Snow dude before he invents the Hunger Games. "

" Good idea. " said Zari, as she walked in.

" Wait Z, what do you know about the Hunger Games?" asked Sara. " You're from the future. "

"Yeesh I'm not that far into the future. Gideon, tell us all you know about the Hunger Games. " said Zari.

" Of course, Ms. Tomaz. There was a country called Panem. A shining Capitol, with 13 outlying districts. The Hunger Games started because of a rebellion in District 13. The Capitol killed District 13, and to keep the other districts in line, they're forced to send 1 girl and boy between the ages of 12-18 to a fight to the death. " said Gideon. "

" Ok, so can we get away without killing?" asked Kara.

" Yeah. Don't appear like you can fight or else you'll have to." Cisco said.

" Oh yeah. I hacked into Cisco's device. " said Zari. " By the way, can I be a Gamemaker?"

" Girl I like you." said Felicity, as they fist bumped.

" Sure, I can see you're proficient at hacking." Cisco said.

" How about Brainy? " asked Kara. " He's an AI."

" No, 3 is enough. " said Felicity.

" Ok, so you guys are going to hate some of what the Capitol does to you. They're going to wax all of your hair off, do beauty stuff that you'll hate, especially you Sara." said Zari.

"Ugh. Why do they care to make kids look good that are going to die because of them? " asked Sara.

" It's televised. " Cisco responded.

" So this Panem makes a televised competition to the death?" confirmed Oliver.

" Yup. Great times. " Zari said sarcastically.

" How good are the best fighters?" asked Barry.

" Good. They've trained for a long time. But Sara and Oliver can beat them. " Felicity said.

" And Barry and I can't?" said Kara.

" You should be able to. " Cisco said.

" Ok, ready to de-age yourself?" asked Cisco.  
" No! Wait, will I have the skill I had as an 18 year old, or my mind as a 30 year old?" asked Sara.

" Don't worry Sara, I just made a few edits so your brain remains the same. " Zari said.

"Good." said Sara. She sounded a little more reassured.

" Ok. Ready?" asked Felicity.

" Yup." Sara, Oliver, Kara, and Barry said.

" Ok. Kara, you wanna go first?" asked Cisco.

" Sure." as Kara bravely went in the De-ager.

Then Barry, Oliver, and Sara went into the De-ager into there respective ages. Cisco vibed them to Panem.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds ever be in your favor. " said a woman, with pinkish white hair. " Sara Lance. " and " Oliver Queen" were drawn. The pair glanced at each other, and were escorted to a train.

" We got this Sara. " said Oliver.

" Yeah, but what if?" asked Sara.

" Don't worry, you are strong. Girl you got this. " said Oliver. " Now let's watch District 7. "

" Ok. " said Sara.

" Kara Danvers. " a different woman said. " Barry Allen. "

The pair shared a glance, and nodded.

" Kara, they're probably ok. " reassured Barry.

" Yeah. But when we're in the games, together. What if one of us dies?" asked Kara.

" Think positively. " said Barry, before they meet one woman and man.

" Hello, Barry. I'm your mentor, Harry. Nice to meet you." a man, who looked around 50ish.

" Where's Kara?" Barry asked.

" She's with her mentor, J'onn. " replied Harry.

" So what am I supposed to do?" asked Barry.

" Hello, Sara. I am your mentor, Gideon. "

" Hi. " Sara said.

" Your partner, Oliver is being mentored by Diggle. " said Gideon.

" Ok. " said Sara. " So what am I supposed to do?"

" That depends on the angle you are shooting for. Young and innocent? Tough and brutal? Sneaky? " asked Gideon. " If you know how to fight, you can easily play up the young and innocent strategy. "

" I can sorta fight, with a bow staff, but I can also use knives. " Sara replied.

" Ok cool. I think we should play the young and innocent strategy. " Gideon said.

" Ok. " said Sara.

" Oliver, I'm Diggle. I'm going to or you, along with Gideon mentoring your tribute partner, Sara. " said Diggle, as he held out his hand for me to shake.

" Hello. " replied Oliver.

" Ok, so can you fight? Give me an assessment of your skill please. " Diggle said patiently.

" Um I can fight. I usually fight with a bow and arrows. " Oliver said nervously.

" Kara, can you do anything special, in terms of fighting?" asked J'onn.

" I know some basic fighting techniques. " muttered Kara.

" Cool. Ok, so maybe are you skilled enough to join the careers? " asked J'onn.

" No. " said Kara, looking down.

" Ok. Make what you think would be a sturdy alliance, if not careers. If you want to come home though you're going to need to kill your alliance.

" Ok." Kara said, already knowing who she wanted to alliance with.

" Barry, are you good at anything in particular?" asked Harry.

" I'm fast. " said Barry.

" Ok. Let me think about your angle. " said Harry. " But soon, you're going to be put in the hands of your stylists. Resist the pain. "

" What do you mean pain?" asked Barry.

" You'll be fine, don't worry. " said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara winced. Were these stupid stylists done yet? She thought.

" You're doing quite well. " said a woman with lime green hair and seemingly silver skin.

Sara was not hurt, just annoyed. She thought, " I so wanna punch these guys."

Then walked in a tall woman. " I'm Amber, your stylist. "

"Hi. " said Sara.

" So, your mentor, Gideon told me your strategy was to fake how weak of a tribute you are until the end. So, I thought more innocent looking clothes would be nice. Girlish. " Amber said.

"Yeah. So you know how your industry is trees?" asked Amber.

Sara nodded.

" So I'm going to dress you up as a tree!" said Amber.

" Um...yeah OK. " said Sara.

" Hi Barry. " said his stylist, Doug. " So you know how your district industry is transportation. We have to have our chariot costume transportation related.

" Yeah?" said Barry.

" Well, me and Nia, Kara's stylist decided to do an outfit with transportation logos on the back. " Doug said.

" Ok. " said Barry.

The chariots were leaving. Starting out were those annoyingly bright costumes. Then 2 in warrior costumes.

" Ollie, why couldn't we have worn that instead?" muttered Sara.

" I know, I agree Sara. " Oliver said. " But it could have been worse. Like the 1st one."

" Kara are you ready." asked Barry.

" No. But no time like the present. " Kara said.

Soon enough, Barry and Kara were out, then Sara and Oliver afterwards. Barry and Kara eagerly waving. Sara waving timidly, and Oliver staring straight in front of it.

Soon, the chariot ride was over, and they were in their own rooms.

" Well that went pretty well, I guess. " said Harry.

" About as well as expected. " said J'onn.

" Yeah, that went about as well as I thought it would have gone. " said Gideon. " You charmed the crowd. They think you're cute. "

Sara gritted her teeth. " That's great!"

" Yeah! District 7 might actually have a victor this year, between you and Oliver. " said Gideon.

" Yup. " said Sara, effectively tuning out what Gideon was saying.

" Oliver, you have a lot of potential. You can join up with the careers, you're strong, athletic, and hot enough to get sponsors. " said Diggle.

" I don't want to kill anyone. " said Oliver.

" Dude, you're going to eventually have to kill someone if you want to make it out of the games alive." said Diggle.

" Yeah, well. Um. " Oliver said.

" Oh my god, you want to protect Sara? That's so sweet!" sa"id Diggle.

" Um, yeah. She's like a sister. " said Oliver.

" Oh my god, this sheds a whole new angle!" said Diggle.

" Oh my god! I have to tell Gideon. " said Diggle.

" FYI Sara, I may have screwed up." muttered Oliver into his com.

" Ollie, how?" asked Sara.

" Apparently, they now think I want to protect you. I mean I do, but like they think you're cute." said Oliver.

" Seriously?" asked Sara.

" Yeah. Um. Sorry?" said Oliver.

" You should be. " said Sara.

The pair decided they should get some rest, and be ready for training tomorrow.


End file.
